Ein Stern
by Black Zora
Summary: Anlässlich der blutigen Initiationszeremonie für Regulus Black denkt Severus über seine eigene Rolle im Dunklen Orden nach ... und darüber, wie sehr er sich verändert hat ... Warnung: Keine leichte Kost. Oneshot.


**Ein Stern**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Authors Notes:_

_Diese Geschichte spielt ein Jahr nach „Schattenprinz". Es handelt sich zwar um eine Sidestory, sie kann aber auch separat gelesen werden. _

_**Warnungen: **_

_**Folter, dark**_

SSSSSSS

_Now each one wore a mask of white_

_To hide his cruel face from sight,_

_And each one sucked a little breath_

_Out of the empty lungs of death._

_Sister, lift my bloody head,_

_It's so lonesome to be dead._

_(Alan Grey, The Klan)_

SSSSSSS

Es herrschte vollkommene Stille in der Höhle. Wobei „Höhle" eigentlich eine grobe Untertreibung war: Es handelte sich eher um eine unterirdische Kathedrale, geschmückt von jahrzehntausendealten Tropfsteinen, deren Kristalle im Licht der Fackeln glitzerten. Der Raum war so hoch, dass man die Decke nicht erkennen konnte. Sämtliche Mitglieder des Dunklen Ordens waren versammelt, in ihrer schwarzen Kluft und mit weißen Masken, denn heute würde eine Initiation stattfinden. Die Aufnahmezeremonie lief inzwischen deutlich pompöser ab als vor einem Jahr bei Severus – wie so vieles, was mit dem Orden zu tun hatte, aufwendiger und prachtvoller geworden war.

Im Hintergrund der Höhle entstand jetzt Bewegung. Zwei der schwarzen Gestalten führten den Initianden in die Mitte der wartenden Todesser. Der Neue trug ein weißes Gewand, gewissermaßen ein Symbol dafür, dass er noch ein unbeschriebenes Blatt darstellte, noch nah an einem Zustand der Unschuld war, den sie alle schon lange verloren hatten. Doch seine Kleider würden nicht lange weiß bleiben: Heute Nacht sollte er die Tat begehen, die ihn auf immer von der Gesellschaft trennen und an den Dunklen Orden ketten würde. Eine schwarze Augenbinde machte ihn blind und hilflos. Aber bald würden ihm die Augen aufgehen, er würde sehend werden und Dinge erblicken, die vielleicht keinem Menschen begegnen sollten.

Severus wusste, wer sich hinter der schwarzen Binde verbarg. Es war Regulus Black, der kleine Bruder seines alten Schulfeindes, für den diese Zeremonie abgehalten wurde. Regulus war erst sechzehn, doch auch Severus selbst war nicht älter gewesen, als er den Kontakt zum Orden gesucht hatte. Der jüngste Black-Spross war ein glühender Verehrer des Dunklen Lords und hatte sich bereits jetzt mit Leib und Seele ihrem Herrn und seiner großen Vision verschrieben – der Vision von einer mächtigen, selbstbewussten Zaubererwelt, die ihre magischen Fähigkeiten nutzte, um die Muggel zu beherrschen und in ihre Dienste zu zwingen, soweit sie nützlich, und um sie auszulöschen, soweit sie überflüssig oder gar lästig waren. Darüber hinaus kämpften die Todesser für eine Oligarchie, für eine Gesellschaftsordnung, in der eine Adelsschicht aus den wenigen Reinblüterfamilien unter Führung der treuesten Diener des Dunklen Lords den Ton angeben würde. Regulus Black stammte aus solch einer angesehenen Familie, einer der ganz wenigen, denen es tatsächlich gelungen war, ihr Blut über Jahrhunderte frei von Schlamm zu halten.

Wenn er an den Schüler Regulus dachte, dann dachte Severus an einen selbstbewussten, fast schon arroganten und streitlustigen jungen Slytherin. Er sah Regulus vor sich, wie er sich wüste Wortgefechte mit seinem älteren Bruder Sirius lieferte, die nicht selten in Duelle mit durchaus ernst zu nehmenden Verletzungen ausarteten. Regulus, stolz und unnachgiebig, mit den selben schwarzen Locken, dem selben schmalen und attraktiven Gesicht wie sein missratener Bruder. Regulus, zu sehr von sich selbst eingenommen, als dass er es über sich gebracht hätte, regelmäßig seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen oder sich übertrieben genau an die Schulordnung zu halten. Mit Sicherheit war er mindestens ebenso talentiert wie Sirius, aber er brachte aus schlichter Faulheit immer wieder miserable Noten nach Hause. Wenn er sich allerdings für ein Thema begeisterte, dann war er einfach brillant darin. Severus dachte an die Schar von kichernden Mädchen, die den hübschen Slytherin überall hin verfolgte und auch an die verächtlichen Blicke, mit denen Regulus sie regelmäßig bedachte. ‚Für den ist keine gut genug', hatte es bald in Hogwarts geheißen.

Gespannt starrte Severus auf die weißgekleidete Gestalt in der Mitte des Zirkels. Jeden Moment musste der Dunkle Lord erscheinen, um Regulus in Empfang zu nehmen. Und richtig, kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende geführt, erschien ihr Herr in ihrer Mitte, lautlos und ohne Vorwarnung. Die Zeremonie nahm ihren Lauf.

Schließlich wurde Regulus die Augenbinde abgenommen und er sah sich seiner Aufgabe gegenüber, gewissermaßen seinem Gesellenstück, das über seine Aufnahme oder Ablehnung, die gleichbedeutend mit seinem Tod gewesen wäre, entscheiden sollte. Und selbst für die Begriffe des Dunklen Lords war es eine wirklich harte Prüfung, der Regulus sich stellen musste. Rodolphus und Rabastan hatten einen jungen Mann angeschleppt, einen Ravenclaw, der vor gerade zwei Monaten die Schule abgeschlossen und den Fehler gemacht hatte, sich für eine Ausbildung zum Auroren zu entscheiden. Regulus sollte nun ein abschreckendes Beispiel aus seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler machen, etwas, dessen Überreste als überzeugendes Argument gegen eine derartige Berufswahl dienen würden.

Fast tat Regulus ihm ein bisschen leid. So gesehen hatte Severus selbst es einfach gehabt bei seiner Aufnahme in den Orden: Er hatte nur töten sollen, und das auch noch auf schmerzlose Weise tun dürfen – ganz abgesehen davon, dass der Dunkle Lord sein noch nicht ganz totes Opfer schließlich ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte. Nach einem Jahr im Orden hatte Severus keine Skrupel mehr, was das Töten anging, und schon damals hatte er es dem Foltern vorgezogen. Aber für Regulus würde es hart werden – gar nicht zu reden von seinem Opfer, einem drahtigen, braungebrannten jungen Mann namens Patrick Rejemer.

Doch Regulus machte seine Sache unerwartet gut. Es gelang ihm, Widerwillen und Ekel, die ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben waren, zu unterdrücken und sein Opfer im Laufe einer Stunde in ein blutbesudeltes Bündel zu verwandeln, das kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit Patrick Rejemer hatte. Dem Heiler Avery und Severus als seinem talentiertesten Schüler fiel die Aufgabe zu, die Überreste Patricks so lange am Leben zu erhalten, bis die Zeremonie vorbei war und man den Sterbenden werbewirksam in der Winkelgasse deponieren konnte. Es erwies sich als ziemlich problematisch, Patrick zu stabilisieren, und so bekam Severus nicht mehr viel mit von Regulus' Initiation.

„Scheiße, verdammte!", knurrte Avery, während er sich vergeblich bemühte, das, was einmal Patrick Rejemer gewesen war, zum Schlucken eines kreislaufstabilisierenden Trankes zu bewegen. „Das wird so nichts. Zieh fünf Milliliter von dem Zeug auf eine Spritze auf, du musst es ihm intravenös verabreichen. Und gib gleich noch drei Milliliter von dem Schmerzstilltrank dazu, ja? Dann wird er vielleicht kooperativer."

Severus bezweifelte, dass genug von Patricks Verstand übriggeblieben war, dass etwas davon mit ihnen kooperieren konnte, behielt den Gedanken aber für sich. Missmutig suchte er auf der verbrannten und zerfetzten Haut nach einer geeigneten Vene. Schließlich musste er die Nadel am Hals einstechen. Tatsächlich wurde ihr Patient sofort ruhiger, als das magische Gebräu durch seine Adern rann. Severus wischte sich die Hände an einem feuchten Tuch ab. Es war schon erstaunlich, woran der Mensch sich gewöhnen konnte. Patrick hatte sich während der Folter erbrochen und seinen Mageninhalt großzügig über Brust und Bauch verteilt, und auch sonst alles entleert, was ihm zur Verfügung stand. Anfangs hatten diese Aspekte der Folter Severus angewidert. Inzwischen akzeptierte er sie als normale körperliche Reaktionen auf Schmerz und Angst, unvermeidliche Begleiterscheinungen seines ungewöhnlichen Berufes. Er konnte damit leben – sicher besser als seine Opfer.

Ein heiseres Keuchen ließ Severus aufhorchen. „Was sagt er?", fragte er Avery beiläufig.

„Hab's nicht verstanden."

Das Geräusch wiederholte sich. Severus neigte sein Ohr über die blutig gebissenen Lippen. Da war es wieder ... Er strengte seine Sinne an – und endlich verstand er.

„Mama ...", krächzte Patrick verzweifelt. „Mama ..."

Severus prallte zurück.

„_Mama!" Der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge rollte sich auf seinem Himmelbett zusammen, ein Kissen fest an den zitternden Körper gepresst. „Mama ..." Die Haut auf seinem Gesicht schmerzte noch immer von dem Brandblasen-Fluch, den Potter ihm am Morgen auf den Hals gejagt hatte. „Warum bist du nicht da, wenn ich dich brauche? Warum hast du mich allein gelassen, Mama?"_

_STOPP! _

Severus schlug das Erinnerungsbild regelrecht nieder. Der kleine Junge verschwand mit einem Knall aus seinem Geist, der ihm pochende Kopfschmerzen bescherte. Aber immerhin hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

„Alles in Ordnung, Severus? Du siehst blass aus." Avery musterte ihn milde besorgt. Als Severus ärgerlich abwinkte, fügte der Heiler forschend hinzu: „Was hat er denn gesagt?"

Severus zog die Schultern hoch. „Weint nach seiner Mama ..."

Ein Muskel zuckte in Averys Gesicht. Severus wusste, dass der Heiler selbst drei Kinder hatte, die allerdings schon erwachsen waren. Avery warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter, um festzustellen, ob sie beobachtet wurden. Dann flüsterte er hastig: „Kannst du ihn nicht irgendwie in Trance versetzen? Durch Hypnose oder so? Ich kann kein Betäubungsmittel riskieren – nichts, was stark genug ist, ihn in den Schlaf zu schicken oder ihn vollständig von seinen Schmerzen zu befreien, das macht sein Herz nicht mehr mit."

Severus schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Wieso sollte ich?"

„Verflucht, Severus, er ist achtzehn. _Achtzehn. _Und alles, was er gemacht hat, ist, sich für eine Berufsausbildung zum Auroren zu entscheiden. Kommt dir das hier nicht ein bisschen zu hart vor als Strafe?"

„Du bist verdammt leichtsinnig, Jim", erwiderte Severus mit gesenkter Stimme. „Was, wenn ich deinen Vorschlag dem Dunklen Lord mitteilen würde?"

Einen Moment lang sah Avery ihn einfach nur an. Endlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß genau, dass du das nicht machen würdest. Abgesehen davon, unser Lord hat doch nichts davon, wenn dieser Junge leidet. Er will die britischen Hexen und Zauberer einschüchtern, okay, aber ob _der hier_ Schmerzen hat, ist ihm doch völlig gleichgültig. Als ob ein einzelner Teenager irgendeine Bedeutung für den Dunklen Lord hätte ..."

Severus zögerte kurz. „Okay, ich mach's", sagte er schließlich. „Aber du musst seinen Kopf festhalten und ihn dazu bringen, dass er die Augen offen hält. Ich brauche ununterbrochenen Blickkontakt dafür."

_Das ist idiotisch, _dachte er sich, während er versuchte, seinen Geist für den bevorstehenden Kontaktversuch zu wappnen. _Länger als eine Stunde hält der ohnehin nicht mehr durch. Wozu sich noch so viel Mühe mit ihm machen?_

„Idiotisch!", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Energieverschwendung." Aber er wusste, dass das nicht der einzige Grund für seine Abneigung gegen einen geistigen Kontakt mit Patrick war. Nicht, dass er gefürchtet hätte, ertappt und vom Dunklen Lord zur Rede gestellt zu werden. Sein Herr ließ ihm inzwischen weitgehend freie Hand, wenn es um die Behandlung seiner „Patienten" ging, was viele der altgedienten und ranghöheren Todesser nicht eben freute. Nein, das Beunruhigende an dieser Situation war, dass Severus ziemlich genau wusste, was ihn im zerstörten Geist von Regulus' erstem Opfer erwartete. Und er fürchtete sich vor dem Chaos, vor der geballten Wucht von Panik und Agonie, die gleich auf ihn einstürmen würden, eine Flut von wirren Emotionen und Gedanken, die er mühsam würde eindämmen müssen, ehe er Patricks Geist in ruhigere Gewässer lenken konnte. Er konzentrierte sich, bohrte seinen Blick in die verstörten braunen Augen und tauchte ab in das fremde Bewusstsein.

„Was machst du da?"

Regulus. Jetzt trug er schwarz, wie Severus aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte, und sein Gesicht war hinter einer Maske verborgen. Severus verscheuchte seine Stimme wie eine lästige Fliege und versank wieder in Patricks Bewusstsein.

Die Angst traf ihn mit voller Wucht, wie eine gigantische Flutwelle. Sekundenlang drohte sie Severus zu überwältigen, seinen Verstand hinwegzufegen. Es kostete ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung, die fremde Angst von sich zu schieben. Doch kaum hatte er sie überwunden, da überspülte ihn der Schmerz. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen.

_Es ist nicht mein Schmerz, _dachte er. _Er hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Er kann mich nicht erreichen. _

Der Schmerz wich von ihm zurück wie Meerwasser bei Ebbe. Severus sammelte sich und betrachtete den verwüsteten Geist, der ihn umgab. Nichts als zertrümmerte Bruchstücke waren von Patrick übriggeblieben, und ein winzig kleiner halb bewusster Teil, der ihn angsterfüllt beobachtete – ein panisches kleines Tier. Severus holte tief Luft und näherte sich wieder den fremden Empfindungen, kämpfte sich seinen Weg durch Panik und Agonie, errichtete Mauern, hinter denen er alle beunruhigenden Gefühle des anderen einsperren konnte. Sorgfältig dichtete er die von ihm geschaffenen Dämme ab und wandte sich dann dem verwirrten Teil von Patrick zu, der ihn bei seinem Tun beobachtet hatte.

_Schlaf jetzt!_, befahl Severus barsch.

_Ich hab Angst._

Severus klopfte leicht an die mentalen Barrieren, die er in Patricks Geist errichtet hatte. _Das kann nicht sein. Deine Angst ist hier drin, du kannst sie nicht mehr fühlen. Höchstens ihr Echo. _

_Wenn ich jetzt einschlafe, dann wache ich nicht wieder auf, oder?_

Eine Sekunde lang zögerte Severus. _Nein,_ bestätigte er schließlich.

_Was passiert dann mit mir?_

_Ich weiß es nicht. Schlaf jetzt._

Severus gab dem fremden Geist einen kleinen Schubs, der ihn näher an die Grenze der Bewusstlosigkeit rückte.

_Ich hab Angst._

_Schlaf, _wiederholte Severus eindringlich. _Dir passiert nichts Schlimmes. Lass dich einfach fallen ... Merkst du nicht, wie müde du bist? Du bist so müde ..._

_Müde ... ja ..._

_Dann lass los. Schlaf jetzt, Patrick._

_Ja ..._

Das fremde Bewusstsein verschwamm und kippte in die Dunkelheit. Severus wartete noch, bis er sicher war, dass Patrick tatsächlich schlief, ehe er sich behutsam zurückzog und wieder an die Oberfläche tauchte.

„Was machst du da?", wiederholte Regulus neugierig.

„Du störst." Severus sah sich nach Avery um, konnte den Heiler aber nirgendwo entdecken. Patricks Kopf lag auf eine zusammengefaltete Decke gebettet, so dass die Blickrichtung seiner jetzt geschlossenen Augen Severus galt. „Wo ist Jim?"

„Jim?", fragte Regulus irritiert. „Wer ist ...? Ach so, der Typ, der vorhin bei dir war?"

Severus nickte knapp.

„Der ist zum Dunklen Lord gerufen worden." Regulus beugte sich über die grausam zugerichtete Gestalt am Boden. „Scheiße", flüsterte er undeutlich. „Ich hätte nie gedacht ..."

„Was?", fragte Severus grob. „Dass du zu so was fähig bist? Dass ein Mensch so schnell zerbricht? Dass es so einfach ist, zu foltern und zu zerstören?"

Regulus sah auf. Zögernd wiegte er den Kopf. „Vielleicht ..." Pause. „Aber ... nein, eigentlich ..."

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Was denn nun?"

„Dass es mir so viel ausmacht."

„Man gewöhnt sich dran. Schneller, als du denkst."

_Viel schneller_, dachte Severus, als er die Heilerausrüstung zusammensuchte und in Averys abgewetzter roter Tasche verstaute, während Regulus sich zu einer Gruppe jüngerer Todesser gesellte.

_Und das Beste ist, dass man es nicht mal merkt ..._

_Man spürt nichts mehr. _

_Gar nichts. _

_Gut so. _

SSSSSSS

**Ende.**

SSSSSSS

_Autors Notes:_

_Der Titel bezieht sich auf den Namen Regulus. Regulus ist der hellste Stern im Sternbild Löwe. Der lateinische Name bedeutet_ Kleiner König _oder_ Prinz.


End file.
